Talk:Buried Treasure/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:7C90:9D2C:6FB6:968E-20191005172417
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Basic Info * First recorded: 1990s * Creator: N/A * Owner: Sound Ideas (1990s-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: 1990s * First heard: N/A * Area used: Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * Abby Hatcher * Barney & Friends * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Big Time Rush * Blue's Clues (Heard often in "Blue's Birthday"; once in "The Legend of the Blue Puppy" and "Joe's Clues".) * Bubble Guppies * ChalkZone (Heard once in "The Day ChalkZone Stood Still".) * Charlie and Lola * Crashbox * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "The Laughing".) * Doc McStuffins (Heard once in "One Note Wonder".) * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Dora Helps the Birthday Wizzle".) * Dragon Tales * Duckman (Heard once in "A Civil War".) * The Fairly OddParents * Family Guy (Heard once in "Holy Crap".) * Franklin (Heard often in "Hurry Up, Franklin!".) * The Garfield Show * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Glove and Boots (Heard once in "Happy Groundhog Day!".) * Home On The Range: The Series (Heard Once In "Happy Birthday Maggie".) * JoJo's Circus * Kipper (Heard once in "The Little Ghost".) * Little Einsteins * MAD * My Friends Tigger & Pooh * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Pet Alien * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard once in "Happy Burp Day!".) * Planet Sheen * Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets * Reboot (Heard twice in "Talent Night".) * Rusty Rivets (Heard once slowed down in "Rusty's Relaxing Recliner".) * South Park * Sanjay and Craig (Heard once in "Hot Sauce Boss".) * Shining Time Station (Heard once in "Schemer's Robot".) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Stanley * Super Why! (Heard once in "The Twelve Dancing Princesses".) * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "The Avogodo".) * Teletubbies (2015 TV Series) * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Birthday Bashed".) * VeggieTales (Heard Once in the Intro) * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Yo Gabba Gabba! (Heard once in "Birthday".) Movies * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * The Game Plan (2007) * The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006) * Toy Story 4 (2019) Shorts * Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? Commercials * Children's Museum of Richmond: 30 Years (2011) * hhgregg - New Years Event (2011) * Massage Envy Spa: Happy You Year (2014) * Yoplait Splitz Yogurt - Birthday Cake Splitz (2011) Video Games * Birthday Party Bash (Video Games) Online Games * Disney Junior: Happy Birthday Party (Online Games) Videos * Baby Newton (2002) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday (1998) (Videos) YouTube Videos * Best Pals Hand Toons (Heard once in "Birthday Bash".) * Webkinz Anime * Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals (Heard once in "Cleanup is a Chance to Wash Away the Past!".) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - HORN: TOOT, PARTY, TOY/Image Gallery Audio Samples